1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for providing cooling air and combustion air to an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of engines require air for cooling. Air cooled engines need air to flow directly over them. As the air contacts the engine, it removes heat from the engine through heat transfer. Liquid cooled engines also require air for cooling. Typically they use a liquid that is circulated to the engine, where heat is transferred to the liquid, and then to a radiator where the heat is transferred to air. Internal combustion engines not only require air for cooling, but also for the combustion process.
A common problem encountered in the art deals with providing clean, cool air to engines. This is especially true for engines that cannot practically take advantage of long air duct passages as in the case of engines mounted on vehicles.
The present invention provides an improved air flow structure. Thus, the problem described above is overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.